


Space Dad is Sad

by Hacereadsenochian (Grannahreadsenochian)



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character allusion, Foreshadowing, Nightmare, One Shot, Shiro is scared, dread feeling, shiro is sad, space musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Hacereadsenochian
Summary: Why is space so big? There's so much room to run and yet nowhere to hide.Shiro wakes up from a nightmare with a fleeting image of something, or someone, and can't get it out of his head.





	

Dark. Stifling. Silent. 

It's what Shiro sees when he opens his eyes in a panic, heart pounding, ears ringing. 

Then a dim light flicks on, and the hum of the ship brings him back to where he is, in the castle.

With shaking breath he drops back onto his pillow, his sweat now cooling on his forehead and arms. He wipes his face. Squeezes his eyes shut. Something flashes in the darks of his eyes. 

What is it? Who is it? 

What is he so afraid of?

He's had this dream so many times before. When he opens his eyes, it always fades before he can see it. It's one of the memories that didn't come back. But it's on the cusp, and it seems important. 

It feels important. 

It feels like if he can just remember, just see a face, everything will fall into place. He won't feel so lost anymore. 

But it never leaves him with answers. It just leaves him in terror, eyes wide, gasping for breath in the dark. 

It's time for a walk. 

Time to bring the nightmare to the light. 

The bridge is quiet, humming along with the powerful engine deep in the ship. 

He doesn’t know how he got there. He just walked, and found himself there. 

Allura alone is on the bridge, doing whatever princessy things princesses do. But he barely registers her. 

He stares out the front view screen, eyes searching the vastness of space. 

The nightmare’s been chasing him. 

But when he looks outside, it doesn't feel like it's behind him- it feels like it's far ahead, and he's coming up on it. A little closer every day. 

Why is space so big? There's so much room to run and yet nowhere to hide.


End file.
